You, me, a bet, and a pool table
by Getheyon
Summary: Two survivors find themselves playing pool, and making a bet for the winner. NickxReader. Please, don't mind the OOCness and how horibly it's written. I was very tiresd when I wrote this.


We were panting heavily as I slid on the wall down to the floor. Nick looked at me, his eyes wandered my heaving form.I looked back at him and glared.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"Nothing..." He looked away. "We should get this place boarded up before anything happens." I find some things to board up the small, abandoned bar us two had found. Once it was all boarded up, we searched the bar for any suplies. I found a room with a pool table in it.

"Hey...Nick. Your gunnah' be happy about this..." I said loudly so he can hear.

"What is it?" He replied back."

"Come see." He entered the room a moment later, and walked around the pool table.

"Your right, I am happy." He smiled at me, and found a playing stick, and the pool balls. He set them up with patients, and he did it carefully. He had hit the white ball, with the stick, and balls went everywhere around the table. He looked up at me.

"Wanna' play with me?" He smirks.

"Sure, why not? How about we make a bet? If I win, I get your health pack and pills."

"Sounds interesting. And if I win...I get a little somethin'...from you." he gave me a devilish grin.

"That is IF you win." I picked up a playing stick, and hit the white ball. He did the same. Then it was my turn. Then his turn. Then mine. It continued untill all of the balls were gone, except one. The eight ball. I bent over, getting ready to hit the eight ball, when suddenly I feel hands on my hips.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I asked, irritadely.

"Just getting ready for when I win..." I shook my head and pulled back my arm, and hit the ball. I got the eight ball in! But also the white one. I had just lost. I felt his hips grinding against my back side as I set down my stick.

"N-Nick!" I say, as he flips me over, placing his hands on my hips. He places his hand on the back of my head, as he leans in for a kiss. His lips are soft and warm as his toungue licks my bottom lip. I allow him entrance because, well lets face it. Were probably the last two people alive. Plus, I think he's handsome. I mean seriously, we are the last two people on earth, and he wants me? I think you get the point here. Anyway, his toungue wraps around mine as they dance togethor in our mouths. One of his hands finds its way up my shirt, and up to my breast. He toys with me a bit before he removes the article of clothing that is keeping his hungry eyes from my body. He unbuttons my pants, and yanks that down along with my underwear, and shoes. He eyes my, now, naked figure. I blush a bit as he does so.

He pulls me back in for another kiss, and this time, my hands roam around his torso, finding the buttons on his shirt. I unbutton his shirt, pulling it off and adding it to the forgotten pile of clothing that lay next to us. Next, my fingers roamed for his belt, I unbuckle that, and unzip his pants. He pulls them off (Again, along with his shoes) and places them, also, in the pile of forgotten clothing. I grabbed his erection that I could feel inbetween my legs, and he grunts a bit. He kisses me harder, as I start pumping his erection in my hand. His hips bucked into my hand, wanting more of my touch. His hands were roaming my body, touching me, and I'm wanting more of him to touch me as well. I stoped kissing him, and whispered in his ear.

"Nick...I want you, now." He smirked, and kissed my chin, and then made his way to my neck. He positioned himself infront of my opening, and thrusted in as fast as he could. I moaned loudly in his ear.

"N-Nick!" He picked up the pase a bit as I did so, reading my mind. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. Sucking on my neck, Nick went faster.

"N-Nick!" I scream. He screams my name too. I'm almost to the edge, as he pumps in faster and faster. I can hear little moans leave his mouth. He placed his mouth over one of my breasts, and teases me. I lean back a little bit. I fall over the edge, Nick following close behind. After we ride out our orgasms. I breathe heavily, as does he. I look into his pale, green eyes, and he looks into my (e/c) eyes.

"Nick..." I whisper.

"What...?" He whispers back. I smile at him.

"Again...?" I ask, with a smirk on my face. He flips me back over.

"Sure, why the hell not?" He said, as he started again for the rest of the night.


End file.
